The Things We Do For Love
by Hermerva
Summary: Basically a behind the scenes look at the entire series. Will be M in MUCH later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So, I have decided to write a story by rewatching every episode and writing the backstory, or rather, what I see really happening behind the scenes. Every chapter will be an episode, at least that's how I plan it. That means some chapters may be shorter than others. I will probably be leaving out most of everything that happens in the Enchanted Forest since I'm more focusing on Emma/Regina. Some chapters, and I'll let you know at the beginning of each, might be extra, or completely off the wall. Just depends on whatever makes me happy at the time. Anyway… Enjoy! :)

P.S…. None of the characters or places belong to me. Which sucks, but there it is.

No beta either… Bear with me? *bats eyelashes*

Oh, and let me know how this goes. If it sucks I'll give up. ; )

Chapter One

Once Upon a Time…

The Evil Queen was pissed. Beyond so, in fact. That little snot Snow White had finally won, or so it seemed. She went to their wedding to inform them about their upcoming tragedy. She smirked, though no one was around to see her. Their tragedy, indeed. Only her happiness mattered anymore.

* * *

Emma was freaking out. This kid shows up and claims to be her son, then tells her that fairy tales actually happened, then made her drive to this Storybrooke for some stupid reason. The door to the mansion flung open and none other than the Mayor herself flew down the sidewalk to the kid. Emma's mouth went dry. Holy shit was she gorgeous. But there was a man there, too. Surely some sort of father figure to Henry…

Emma followed Regina into the mansion, trying hard to concentrate on what she was talking about. Regina poured Emma something to drink and it was all she could do to discuss Henry instead of asking the Mayor what was going on with the Sheriff. She knew she shouldn't care that much, but she was already so curious about this strong woman. Regina was obviously indifferent to her though, so she didn't know about trying to get to know her better.

The Mayor ushered her out the door, so Emma got into her car and drove off, not suspecting the crash that would knock her out. When she woke up, she was in jail. And that annoying Sheriff was back. But then… She walked in. The blonde didn't care too much about the kid, but seeing how upset Ms. Mills was made her a little upset as well. That, and it is sad when a kid goes missing.

Emma was surprised when they let her out to help find him. She was also surprised when Regina let her back into her house. They went to the school where they met Henry's teacher, the most docile person Emma thought she had ever met. As soon as Mary Margaret told her about his castle she rushed over there. The kid was there alright, and still spouting that silly fairy tale crap. It was hard to hear him talk about his mother like that.

Regina opened the door once again for Emma to bring back Henry. Henry took the open door as an opportunity to run past Regina and get out of the way fast. Emma tried apologizing to Regina, but the older woman would have none of it. Unfortunately for Regina, Emma doesn't take kindly to being threatened. She decided to stay for awhile, just to make sure that the Mayor wouldn't do anything stupid. She checked into Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Little did she know just what staying would entail.

* * *

Okay, so at this point, since I haven't become too invested yet, I can either continue this story or let it rest in peace. But I would like to know if anyone's actually enjoying it! Yes, I get that it's basically the show, so let me know what I should change, or if I should. Or whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so thanks to the few reviews I got… Y'all get to keep reading! Or at least I'll keep posting. :) I'll be posting as fast as I can watch episodes, which may or not be difficult. Do love me some show. ^.^

And I just realized… A lot of this sounds like past tense, but I think when the new episodes come out I'll be writing more of present tense. Not sure yet. :D

Chapter Two

That Damned Tank

Regina flipped through the book, frustrated that there were pages missing. She decided to confront Henry about it, but he wasn't being any help at all. The bell chimed and she snapped her head to the clock. Shit! The clock wasn't supposed to move. Time was supposed to be standing still, for everyone. Oh, this had to be because of that damned Emma Swan. Speaking of, since when are tight white tank tops appropriate attire when answering the door for the Madame Mayor? It was very distracting trying to threaten the blonde when she was looking so enticing.

Emma turned down the apples, but wanted nothing more than to bite into the one Regina handed her, without removing it from the brunette's grip first. But that wouldn't be nice at all… for either of them.

The Evil Queen was tired of waiting. She tried to kill some of her impatience by picking fresh apples, but even that was becoming tiresome. That was when she heard the voice of Mr. Glass, the very man she had been waiting for. But his news wasn't what she had been hoping for. No news of exactly why Emma would choose to stay, or any of her past lovers, such as who Henry's father was. If she wanted to be honest with herself though, he wasn't the only gender she was wondering about.

Emma couldn't help it. She had to do some digging around. Finding out that Mary Margaret is Snow White caused quite a blow, but she still wasn't sure she believed in all of the fairy tale crap the kid kept talking. The only place she was going to get answers was from Regina. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Regina was the type of person to just give away information like that, especially if she was the "Evil Queen" like Henry insisted she was. Getting arrested made her realize something though. If Regina was desperate enough to make her leave by continually getting her arrested, why? Was there some ulterior motive? She decided to find out.

Regina heard the noise and her eyes widened. It was most definitely coming from her backyard. The noise of the chainsaw grew louder as she looked out the window and saw none other than Emma Swan cutting down her beloved apple tree. She couldn't believe it! She also couldn't believe that she was still wearing that far too tight tank top that was extremely too tight. Her heels only helped her move so fast, but before long she was out in the yard, screaming at the blonde to stop what she was doing. Emma's retaliation, standing up to her like no one had done in 28 years, was doing wonderful things. How was this happening? She hated this woman who was here to steal her son away! But damn if she didn't look hot doing it. She almost died watching the lean woman sweat in the heat and then saunter off in those skin tight jeans. Just wasn't fair!

As she picked up the apples strewn about her back yard, Regina had plenty of time to think about how she should have just had Emma pick them all up. Certainly would have been her move. Instead she summoned the Sheriff, asking him to arrest the blonde again. He didn't want to, and that made Regina mad. She knew he liked her, and that also made her mad. She was already jealous! She ordered him away and thought that calling Emma to stop by would be the best way to resolve things. But then Henry started to walk in and she couldn't resist the opportunity to be just a little bit, well, evil. The betrayed look on Emma's face was fascinating though, what reason did she have to trust her? She had done nothing but put her down and get her in trouble, but she still seemed to have some innate trust. How odd.

Emma went to the only place she knew to go, Mary Margaret's. She was so confused, especially if she were to believe Henry about who her mother would be. Mary Margaret seemed to be a good friend though, so she decided to stay and maybe get to know her better.

Regina hated when Mr. Gold dropped by, especially uninvited and unannounced. He always spoke in riddles and that irritated her to no end. She always got annoyed when people didn't answer her outright. She wanted to know why Emma was in town, besides Henry getting her, and she wanted to know what Mr. Gold's connection was. She'd have to find out later.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying! I know I'm loving rewatching. :)


	3. Chapter 3

And so it continues! Hope I've still got people reading. ;)

Oh, and let me know if you're watching the episodes, too. I want to see if that helps. :)

Chapter Three

True Love… Who Needs It?

Emma jumped slightly when Mary Margaret came to her window, but she wasn't about to show she was startled. She had a tough time not laughing when Mary assumed she was only staying for Henry. Sure the kid had started to worm his way into her heart, but he was certainly not the only reason she wanted to stick around. When Henry started spouting stuff about Prince Charming and Snow White being her parents again, she had about had enough. He kept going on about true love and all that nonsense. Wasn't that supposed to be true in fairy tales? She knew she felt something, but surely it wasn't anything like that. Anyway, she was getting tired of hearing that the woman she had come to call friend was most likely her mother that had abandoned her.

Regina couldn't understand. She thought that everything would work out because of the curse, but apparently she was very wrong. Somehow that brat Snow White, well, I guess Mary Margaret Blanchard, had found a way to be with her True Love anyway. Wasn't that just perfect. She hung up the phone with Dr. Whale and immediately set to working on how to fix this problem.

Emma wanted to kill the kid. He had given her his mother's shirt. Surprisingly, it fit rather well. Unfortunately, or fortunately, it smelled like her still. That lingering apple blossom scent clung to the shiny fabric and it was so very distracting. Then Mary Margaret had to come in and say that Mr. Prince Charming woke up. Why did she have to get the kid's hopes up? On the other hand… if this true love stuff was real… They rushed to the hospital and she couldn't believe that Regina was there. Why was that woman popping up everywhere? And holy shit, she'd forgotten she was wearing the brunette's shirt.

And Regina noticed. She hadn't realized that Henry had jacked the shirt, but she recognized the fit as her own. Looked good on the blonde though. Slightly looser than she would like to see on her though. She made a quip about the shirt, hoping to convey that she liked it on her. Might have come off a little rough though.

Emma hated when people asked about her parents, especially when the one asking might very well be her mother, if she was to believe Henry. They were trying to find John Doe, not interrogate her about why she's a frickin' bounty hunter. They eventually found him by the Toll Bridge and he wasn't in great shape. Then Mary Margaret had to go and kiss him… And he woke up! Maybe it was true. After rushing back to the hospital, however, and seeing the man's wife? Maybe not so true. But then she walked in. Damn, she really does seem the Evil Queen. How is it she always knows exactly where to be and what to say that completely kills everyone's good mood?

Regina almost stuttered when she realized that Emma was still wearing her shirt. It was doing terrible, but wonderful, things to her. She knew she had to get out of there quick, so she grabbed Henry and tried to leave, but that blonde had to come and stop her. She made up a bunch of crap about how she was happy that David and Kathryn were back together and how she was grateful that she had Henry. Well, she was grateful for Henry, especially if it meant getting to know his birth mother better.

Emma decided to take Mary up on her offer, if only to have one friend in this town while she tried to get answers. Once she was let into the small apartment she got comfortable in the spare room and gently laid Regina's shirt off to the side. She couldn't wash it yet, smelled far too good for that, but she could leave it out to look at. And imagine that maybe the brunette was simply in the other room, without a shirt.

* * *

Alright! So that's Chapter Three. I know it's slow, but I'm trying to kind of build up some extra tension and whatnot. Hope you liked it and I'll see ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank all of you who have been reading, whether you have been reviewing or not. Also, thank you to those who have been reviewing that I can't reply to. I really appreciate it. :)

Chapter Four

Gold

Kid was really starting to get cute. Code names for his little mission? Sure. And here comes that Sheriff again. Graham, is it? Gotta admit, he's kind of cute, but that could be bad, especially if he's her type. A job would be nice thought, since staying is no longer a choice.

Speaking of her, she can't even get hot chocolate without being ambushed. She was glad Regina didn't notice the quick elevator look she gave Ruby.

Regina had planned on being somewhat civil when she saw Emma in the diner, but the look the blonde gave the wolf girl was not going to work for her. And she did love to rankle the younger woman. It was just too much fun.

Emma groaned when she dropped her cocoa. Well, at least Regina hadn't seen her do it. Ruby seemed almost too happy to have Emma strip down in her laundry room. Emma smirked and decided to file that away for later. She threw her clothes into the washing machine, thankful once again that Regina wasn't there. Although… that would give her an excuse to flaunt her assets…

Regina perfected her lipstick in the mirror. She was so hoping she would get to see Emma today and she wanted to look her absolute best. She knew black suited her, so she put on a simple black tank with skirt to show off a little extra skin. Henry was grounded, and she tried to make him understand that he needed to stay home, but a part of her wanted him to go find his mom. It would certainly give her an excuse to talk to the blonde.

Emma wasn't sure what she thought of Mr. Gold. He seemed a little… odd. She didn't know if it was just because he was rich or if he knew things, but he gave her the creeps. He gave her a job though, unfortunately Henry decided he wanted to tag along. Wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't know he was grounded. She knew that Regina would pop up sometime, demanding her child back. Not that that would be a bad thing… She went to the diner first to talk to Ruby. Should have known that would be a bad idea. Ruby was another smokin' brunette and she was going to have to be professional, especially with Henry around her. She dragged the kid to go find Ashley and the girl was in labor. What fun.

She and the kid got back to the hospital where she had to deal with Mr. Gold again. She insisted on making a deal with the slimy man, because she really did feel that Ashley should get to keep her child. The whole situation really hit home with her, making her feel bad that she had given Henry up.

Regina zipped up her dress, feeling disgusted with herself. She had been doing this for as long as she could remember, but ever since Emma had come into town she felt like she no longer belonged to the scruffy man, instead she felt more drawn to the spicy blonde. She rushed home so that Henry wouldn't think something had happened, and was almost disappointed that he was there. Guess that meant she wouldn't be seeing Emma today. Too bad, she was getting used to their friendly banter.

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Mines

Emma held up the outfit for Graham. A frickin' tie? A badge was kind of cool though. The moment she placed the badge on her jeans an explosion rocked the place. A feeling of queasiness took over. What if Henry was right about all of this? She and Graham hurried to the site of the explosion and her heart leapt in her mouth when she saw Regina pull up. Of course the mayor would be here, lucky for her.

Regina sauntered up to the blonde and her Sheriff. The confidence she was exuding completely fake. She couldn't let anyone know what was down there! The Sheriff told her that he had hired Swan to be his deputy and Regina had to fight the genuine smile trying to take over. She was staying! Henry came rushing out of the crowd and startled her. She really didn't want him getting hurt, and she had forgotten just how deep the mines go.

She pulled Dr. Hopper aside to get some answers, but he is, as usual, very uncooperative. She can feel the Evil Queen coming out of hiding and she doesn't bother trying to hide it. She can't have Henry believing in all of this, it makes it much harder to hide the truth from a certain blonde deputy.

Emma wanted to help Mary Margaret, but this was ridiculous. If she were to believe Henry, then she was giving relationship advice to her mother. And convincing her mother not to help her father cheat on his wife. It was all very confusing and giving her a major headache. When Henry showed up crying because Dr. Hopper had dashed his dreams, she was almost relieved to not have to think about Mary Margaret and David anymore. She rushed to see Dr. Hopper and was surprised when Regina called her asking where Henry was. She hated hearing the other woman upset, and for her to be distraught enough to seek out the blonde was hard to take. She rushed to the abandoned mines to find Henry, and hopefully to see Regina, maybe to comfort her.

The mine collapsed and Emma's heart stopped. Both Dr. Hopper and Henry were down there! She tried calling for them, but couldn't hear them if they were trying to call back. The rescue team finally showed up, along with the mayor. Her heart broke at how distraught the older woman appeared to be. And she was telling her it was all her fault! So much for comforting her. All she wanted to do was take the brunette in her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, but she valued her life far too much.

Regina wanted comfort. Her little boy was down in the mines with that idiot psychiatrist. She watched as Emma ran around, trying to fix the situation and she wanted nothing more than to be held by the younger woman, but she knew that would never happen. Love wasn't something that happened for the Evil Queen. She was surprised then when Emma came up to her and offered a truce. The look of concern on the blonde's features melted her a little and she laid out all of her fears. It was nice of her to care. The thought of explosives didn't sit well with her, but she had to get Henry out of there.

The dynamite didn't work, of course. Emma ran up to Regina to stop her from ripping someone's head off. Emma let Pongo find the grate and Marco helped remove the cover and the grate. Regina's snide "What's next?" wasn't helping matters, but she knew she was just scared. Marco offered to lower someone, so Emma jumped at the chance. Regina acted like she was going to, but Emma was afraid she would get hurt, too. When Regina stepped up to request his safe return, it was all Emma could do to not wrap her arms around the other woman and kiss her to show that she cared.

Emma couldn't believe it when Archie's umbrella caught her carabiner and she was able to lift them both to safety.

Regina rushed to hug her son to her and she shooed Emma away. She got too close before Emma went down into that shaft and she didn't want to risk doing anything stupid, so instead she threw up her walls and put all of her attention on Henry. Dr. Hopper pulled her to the side and basically blackmailed her. The Evil Queen didn't appreciate that at all.

Emma wanted to believe the kid, especially when something happens like crickets start chirping. But it was still just so silly, to think that Dr. Hopper was Jiminy Cricket. She gathered Henry up and let him go home with his mother.

Regina slinked away from the party and fingered the old piece of glass. So many memories attached to just a small piece of the old world. She sighed, then dropped the momento back into the air shaft before going home.


	6. Chapter 6

I know… I know… I'm a terrible person for not updating sooner. And, to be honest, I'm updating this so I can get a little bit of inspiration for my other OuaT fic. Annnnddd… Also trying to update Marriage, in case I've got any HG/MM fans following this.

Enjoy!

Revelations

Emma is finally starting to be able to follow along with Henry's storyline. Makes sense that David's, Prince Charming's?, amnesia would hinder the fake story, but seriously? Still ridiculous. She strikes up a conversation with the man when he comes their way, but feels bad having to tell him that Mary Margaret wouldn't be coming as well. He seems to really enjoy her company.

* * *

Regina tries to get Kathryn to go to David. She wants it to work out between them, if only to spite Mary Margaret. The only problem with that is that she doesn't want to upset Emma. Kathryn walks away, leaving her with her thoughts on Daniel. She does miss him terribly, but what's done is done. And it's something she will never forgive her mother for, even though she knows he was probably not her true love in the first place.

* * *

Mary Margaret and David have a sort of falling out, which Emma grills Mary Margaret on later. Emma does want Mary Margaret to be happy, but she's still not so sure about helping her "mother" out with this. They have a couple drinks to help forget about the issue. Little did they know that David was leaving Kathryn.

* * *

Regina confronts Mary Margaret, wanting to get it through her thick skull to stay away from David. She'd give anything for Emma to have been there, too. It's been far too long since she's seen her.

* * *

Emma groans to herself when she looks up to see Graham holding donuts. Seriously… donuts. Although she's not looking forward to the night shift, it would get her away from Mary Margaret's long enough to not hear about the ever so wonderful David Nolan. Blech. Oh, but she's here anyway. Why not tell her to go meet up with the guy. What can happen out by a bridge? She grins to herself at the idea of Mary Margaret pissing Regina off. Unhappy Regina is a fun Regina.

* * *

Regina catches David and sends him on a very wrong path to go meet Mary Margaret, hoping that eventually Emma will show up pissed about how she's treating her roommate. It helps that Rumple, well, Gold, is so willing to help her with her plan. That windmill will hopefully work wonders.

Emma hits Graham, hard, not knowing that he's the one she just saw sneaking out of the mayor's house. She was so worried for the mayor's safety and now she's just disgusted. Her heart breaks a little at the thought of Regina in anyone's arms except for hers. She wants to scream she's so frustrated. How is it that the woman made her feel so much and yet doesn't seem to want to try anything with her. And Graham. Why would he keep trying to pursue her if he's just going to be spending time with _her_.

* * *

And there it is! Finally... ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry for the jumping around, but I am trying to follow the show, which does quite a bit of jumping around as well. Glad it's not too distracting though. :)

Death to the good

Emma walks in from the back of the diner and tries to be as polite as she can to Ruby, she certainly wants to keep that option open, considering Graham and Regina are together. She brushes past the sheriff with hardly a glance in his direction, not in the mood to deal with him at all. Graham keeps following Emma, making her feel worse and worse about the situation. When he says that she doesn't know what it's like with her, a pang of jealousy rises up and she knows she _wants_ to know what it's like with her. Graham insists he doesn't feel anything for Regina and that just pisses her off even more. What a waste for that beautiful woman to have someone not even care for her.

Graham goes for a kiss and it's the exact opposite of what Emma wants to happen, though she can see it coming. She almost slaps him when he's done and then stalks away. How could he even think that she'd be interested?! Maybe he thinks her anger is because she wants him. Ha.

Regina opens the door to find a very distraught sheriff standing there. She wasn't expecting him, she hadn't been able to prepare herself. She lets him continue, but she refuses to feel him, instead feeling blond hair cascading over her shoulder as a woman's lips trail her neck. She wakes up with a start when he does. It's true she never wants him to stay, but she also doesn't want him remembering who he was back in the Enchanted Forest. How is this happening anyway? She mentally smacks herself. Of course, Emma stayed. Everyone is going to start remembering who they are.

Emma has to bite back a bit of bile at seeing the flowers on the table, sure they're from Graham and that he's trying to make it up to her. Upon hearing that they're actually for Mary Margaret, after a one-night stand, the bile almost wins. If it's true that she's her mother, there is no way Emma wants to hear about a one-night stand. Mary Margaret mentions that Emma must have feelings for Graham and she wants to put her hand over her ears and sing. Why would she believe that? Maybe it's because of her feelings for Regina. The brunette's words about keeping out love make her realize that maybe that's why Regina is going for Graham. Maybe she doesn't think Emma is capable of love.

Mary Margaret and Graham have a talk and Graham tries to get closer to the truth.

Regina makes an appearance at the sheriff's office, hoping to gain some insight into the relationship that she's positive Emma and Graham have. Her whole being hopes that nothing is going on between the two of them, so that there is a chance for something between her and Emma.

Emma almost doesn't want to see Regina and talk to her about Graham, but maybe if she shows her disappointment in Graham and Regina being together, Regina will get that she wants her all to herself. It cuts Emma deep to have her fear come true. Regina doesn't think that Emma is capable of love. She has now said it herself. Regina confuses her even more with saying that she's putting thoughts into his head that could be destructive. How is leaving Regina such a bad thing? Surely it can only be blissfully wonderful.

After Regina leaves the office and she can think again, Emma goes to her house, hoping to see Henry. She doesn't expect to come across Graham though. Jealousy pangs again, but she remembers that there's no way he was there to see Regina this time. Though Graham's talking crazy, she follows him and the wolf anyway. His ramblings about his heart make her even more worried about his safety. Suddenly she realizes what Regina must have meant.

Regina slowly walks to the graveyard, she knows they'll still be there. She can feel their presence in the mausoleum. The flowers in her hand are a nice touch as they'll give her the perfect excuse as to why she's roaming around in the middle of the night. Not that she needs to explain herself to anyone, of course. The idea of seeing Emma again thrills her, she's just unhappy that Graham will be there as well. She sees the light in the tomb and smiles as she calls out to them. They're so startled that it's hard to wipe the smirk off. Graham tries to explain something, but all she can think is fury as she's sure there's something going on between him and Emma. The blonde is trying to stay out of it, almost as if she doesn't want Graham either. But how is that possible? She tries to look hurt as Graham leaves her, but all she can think about is getting Emma to comfort her. And then that damn woman has to say the problem is with her?! Her only response is to hit Emma as hard she can.

Emma recoiled from the punch. She never expected Regina to become physical. And shit, it's hot.

Regina hurries to her vault underneath the coffin. The only thing on her mind is getting Graham out of the picture. She wants Emma all to herself, and this is, apparently, the only way to do it. She pulls out the huntsman's heart and grasps it tightly, squeezing it until it turns to ash. Maybe now she has a chance.


	8. Chapter 8

Trying to upload faster… Just figuring out how I want the story to go. And I've changed it to M now, just to be safe for future chapters… and maybe this one. ;)

First Time

Emma rushes over to Gold's, worried that maybe something happened. His words of condolence make her uneasy, but she takes the walkie-talkies anyway.

* * *

Regina's voice startles her, but makes her happy anyway. She's relieved that the object of her desire is coming to see her, even if it's only for taunting. Regina grabs the star away from the desk and storms out the door, but before she gets all the way, Emma grabs her by the wrist and hauls her back. "You're not taking it away that easily."

Regina's eyes shoot up in surprise. "I'm the mayor, I can do what I please."

Emma smirks. "I know you want to hardball it, but I require something in return."

Regina scoffs. "I don't owe you anythi-" The rest of her sentence is cut off by a pair of soft pink lips pressing themselves against hers. She lets her mouth mold to the one covering it as she's backed into the door, successfully slamming it shut.

Emma grabs both of Regina's hands after impact and raises them above the brunette's head, then leans forward and whispers in the older woman's ear. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind what I wanted…"

Regina gasps when Emma's tongue begins to trace the outer shell of her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She tries to loosen the blonde's hold on her wrists, but Emma doesn't let go. "Miss Swan, you are not being at all professional right now."

At that, Emma laughs outright. "No, I guess not. But I happen to know you're enjoying it. I can tell."

"I am most certainly not!"

Emma repositions her prisoner's arms so that she can hold them both with one hand, then uses her other hand to grab Regina's chin and force her to look into her eyes. "I'm sure I've told you about my superpower before, and you, Miss Mills, are lying." She winks and leans in for another kiss, earning a whimper from the other woman.

"What exactly is it that you want, Miss Swan?" Regina barely manages through her pants and moans.

"You. Have I not made that perfectly clear by now?" Emma lowers her arm, allowing Regina to do the same, and then leads Regina to the desk. "Sit, please."

Regina does as she is asked and gracefully perches herself on the edge of the desk. Emma reaches behind her and swipes everything off with one fluid motion. She then kneels in front of the Evil Queen and looks up, as if asking permission. There's a slight nod on the brunette's part and Emma happily begins undressing the older woman. She skips the shoes, happy with them on, and lets her fingers travel up Regina's silky smooth legs, very glad that the woman hasn't worn hose for once. Surprise fills her face when she realizes that Regina is wearing nothing underneath her skirt and she looks up at Regina, who has a very seductive smirk on her face. "Problem, Miss Swan?"

Emma's confidence comes back easily. "None at all, Madame Mayor. Just surprised, in a very good way." She winks and dips her head lower again, easily maneuvering under the tight black skirt Regina's wearing as she uses her hands to bunch it up around the woman's waist. The black fabric slides smoothly against olive-toned skin as Emma pushes it up as far as she can. She gazes longingly at the trimmed black hairs framing Regina's sweet aroma, then she remembers that she can do more than look.

Regina notices the hesitation. "Miss Swan, I simply do not have all day." She reaches down to pull her skirt back. "If you can't do anything more than loo-" Once again she gets cut off by lips against her own, just not the pair she was expecting. A deft pink tongue quickly delves into her folds, making her grab at the edge of the desk and moan. She can feel Emma's lips curl as she smiles, but can't say anything.

Emma relishes in the taste of the older woman. Her sweet scent fills her senses and it's so heady that she can barely concentrate on the task at hand. Not wanting to disappoint, she tries to overcome the overwhelming data stimulating her every muscle. If she had only known it would be like this, she wouldn't have waited so long to try this move. Emma moans as she continues to thrust her tongue in and out of the older woman's sex. The vibrations travel through Regina, who gasps and then moans again.

Regina grabs Emma's head, tangling her fingers in the long blonde hair, reveling in the soft texture of it. She can't believe she's resisted the urge to run her fingers through the younger woman's hair this long. She throws her head back when Emma's tongue stops its thrusting and instead circles her clit.

Emma sucks on the little nub of nerves, eliciting a small scream from the woman who is usually so refined. She sucks again, a little more enthusiastically this time, and Regina's grip on her hair tightens, pulling her closer in. She takes a deep breath and thrusts her tongue once more inside of the queen, as it comes out she swipes upwards, taking the whole of Regina's sex into her mouth. It works and the older woman begins bucking towards her face.

Regina moans and grinds into Emma's face, desperate for more contact. Emma seems to take the hint and quickly thrusts two fingers into her.

Emma groans at how tight Regina is, and how wet. She quickly picks up the pace with her fingers, adding a third one when Regina manages to get out a "more." She can tell Regina is getting close, as her walls are tightening almost painfully around her fingers. She curls them after each thrust inwards, hitting the older woman's sweet spot, at the same time grazing her teeth against her clit. It doesn't take long for Regina to unravel.

Regina comes hard, harder than she believes she ever has. Her legs wrap tightly around Emma's shoulders and her hand holds her head in place while she rides out the orgasm, panting and moaning as Emma seems to be trying to lick up every last drop. Finally coming down from the high, she lets Emma go and is disappointed when Emma leans away from her.

Emma stands in one swift motion, allowing the queen space to collect herself. She had watched as a myriad of emotions had crossed the older woman's face as she had come undone in Emma's arms. Never before had Emma felt this way for another human being, male or female. This experience is something she knows she'll never forget.

"Well," Regina says as she slides gracefully off of the desk. "As much fun as that was, I really must be going. I have to get Sidney and give him his new badge. Do have a good day, Miss Swan." She heads for the door before Emma can see the tears that have started.

"Wait!" Emma's voice is strained and Regina stops, but doesn't turn around. "Do you mean by leaving that you didn't feel anything?"

Regina's voice calls back to Emma. "I hardly think it matters. I'm sure you're most adept at one night stands, since you seem to be best at moving on." She reaches the door and opens it. "Have a nice day, Miss Swan."

Emma lets her leave before breaking down. Regina still thinks she's incapable of love. What did she have to do to convince her otherwise?

Regina closes the door behind her and then leaned against it, wiping the beginnings of tears from her eyes. She's scared because of what she was feeling in the Sheriff's office. It was more intense than what she had ever felt for Daniel, but she can't let herself get involved. It had hurt too much to lose him, and the thought of anything bad happening to Emma broke her heart, she can't imagine how much worse it would feel if Emma had any idea. Besides, Emma let her walk out, didn't she? Obviously she didn't feel the same. No, this is better. Leave before anything can happen. And maybe once Sidney's the Sheriff Emma will leave, having nothing to stay for.

As soon as Emma is sure that Regina is a safe enough distance away, she leaves the office and goes back home, beating herself up for showing weakness in front of Regina. She thinks about going to a gym, to work off some of her frustration, but doesn't want anyone asking questions. Instead, she goes home and beats up a toaster. Mary Margaret tries to ask, but Emma decides to just act like she's mad about not being Sheriff. She does want the job back, but it's not the main problem.

* * *

Regina has to fight to put the smirk in place when Emma comes bursting through the door. It's very obvious that Emma is angry, but she doesn't want to get into that now. She knows who put Emma up to this and goes to see Gold. If Emma were to win the election she will eventually have to face her feelings for the blonde. And that is something she cannot do.

Emma stops by the diner and is greeted first thing by Red's gorgeous ass. Her run in with the mayor this morning certainly put her on edge, and it's all she can do not to grab the damn thing. She resists, barely, and sits next to Henry, trying to talk him into letting her stay.

Regina looks up from her desk as Emma storms into her office. Damn, she's hot when she's pissed. Which seems to be all too often lately. She tries to shake her off, to maybe make her mad enough that she'll give up and just leave, but Emma seems to be genuinely concerned for Henry. Just maybe… She mentally shakes herself. No, Emma is incapable, she's proven that enough. Emma claims she's not getting into bed with anyone and Regina almost laughs. Almost. The fire knocks her back and she lands too close to Emma, unable to feel her right leg. Emma jumps up first and manages to get the heavy wood off of her, but then jumps through the fire without her.

Emma's heart breaks a little at the betrayal written all over Regina's face. She really thinks she's going to leave her here to die. What happened to her as a child?

There's nothing more beautiful to Regina than Emma with a fire extinguisher. The blonde helps her out of the burning building and an idea pops into her head. She complains about her ankle, and it works. A very pissed off Emma walks away from her, letting her try to stand on her own. Doesn't work so well.

Emma drops Regina and storms away, furious that the woman still wants to sabotage her. All she's tried to do is make Regina see that she is capable of love, but the older woman refuses to see it. She finds the "sheep crap oil" and immediately knows that Gold is the one behind the fire. Unbelievably mad at him for putting herself and the mayor in danger, she rushes straight to his store.

* * *

The debate comes too fast for Emma's liking, she never did like speaking in front of people. Once she gets going though, she realizes that she can't continue lying to everyone and admits the fire was a setup.

* * *

Regina lets herself smile after counting all the votes. Emma won the election. She's glad she's alone so that she can keep that reaction to herself. She may not be sure how she feels about the blonde, but she would like her to stay so she can figure it out. She heads to the diner to find Emma and is not surprised that Henry beat her there. She can almost not take the sadness etched into Emma's features as the younger woman asks Sidney about his new post, so she is quick to hand her the sheriff's pin, hoping to put a smile on her face. Of course, Emma doesn't believe her, but she doesn't see that changing anytime soon. She makes a crack about Gold being a "superlative enemy", if only to truly smile at the new sheriff.

Instead of staying for the festivities, Regina returns home, but allows Henry time with his birth mother. She decides on a long soak to take away the stress of anticipation waiting on the votes to come in. Her jacket falls away easily, closely followed by her skirt, blouse, hose, and shoes, until she is only wearing matching black lace lingerie. She leans over to start the bath and is startled when she hears a noise behind her. She turns around angrily, ready to reprimand Henry for barging in on her, but it's not Henry standing in the doorway.

Emma sneaks out of the party early, making the excuse that she's beyond exhausted, but wants everyone else to continue enjoying themselves. She offers to take Henry home, but he asks if he can stay with David and Mary Margaret. She agrees, but only after Mary Margaret says she'll bring him home later. Without a good excuse, she goes to the mayor's house anyway. A knock on the door doesn't bring anyone to the door, so Emma lets herself in. She can hear running water from upstairs, so she quietly makes her way towards the sound, not wanting to scare Regina by someone being in her house. Unfortunately, she does just that when she comes into the bedroom, not realizing that the bathroom door would be open.

"I'm, uh, sorry." Emma blushes and turns to hurry away.

"No, wait." Regina lifts her robe from the hook on the door and slides it on as she heads for Emma. "I didn't mean to turn on you like that. I thought it was Henry and he knows he's supposed to knock."

Emma shook her head. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have come barging in. In fact, I don't even know what I'm doing here." She gives Regina a small smile. "Guess I just wanted to thank you for not fixing the results or anything."

Regina scoffs. "Yes, because that sounds like something I would do." She finishes tying the robe a little too forcefully and waves her hand dismissively towards the bedroom door. "I trust you can find your way out."

Emma's smile gives way easily into a sad one. "I'm sorry. I didn't want this conversation to end up here. You're right, I'll just go." She quickly heads for the door and upon reaching it looks slightly over her shoulder in Regina's direction. "I guess I'll see you around." She sighs and leaves, abruptly shutting the door behind her.

Regina stares at the door after Emma leaves, suddenly wishing she had tried to get the younger woman to stay instead of pushing her away again.

* * *

Emma slouches into the office the next morning and is more than surprised to see Graham's jacket on the coat rack. Gold scares the shit out of her, and insists that he planned the whole thing. She watches him go and is not looking forward to returning his favor.

* * *

So, I had this thought while watching/writing. Do you ever think that the people who portray the characters we write about read these fanfictions? Do you think that maybe they use it as porn they didn't actually have to act in?

Also, when writing sex scenes, I feel like if I'm taking too long the characters start pouting at me because they can't continue unless I do. If nothing else can be motivation, Lana Parilla pouting does the trick. Because who wants to see her sad? :(


End file.
